Sacrifice
by WriterForHiree
Summary: Sam, Dean and Cas go hunting for Abbadon, but when she finds them first, Dean sacrifices his life to save Cas


Dean kicked the door into the house and stepped back looking in carefully before walking in. Sam and Cas followed behind him slowly, "Cas, stay behind Sam, alright?" Dean muttered quietly, "Why? I won't get in the way. Come on guys, I've been training for weeks!" he shouted holding his gun out. Sam covered his mouth and took his gun from his hands, "Just stay behind me," he said and Cas nodded. They kept walking through the house, flashlights in one hand, gun in the other. Well, except for Cas who just followed close behind Sam, bumping into him from time to time. Cas wanted to ask what they were hunting for again, but he didn't want to get yelled at so he just stood in the middle of the house, like a lost puppy.

Dean searched the upstairs of the house, while Sam worked on the main floor checking each room carefully, but they couldn't find anything. Cas still stood in the middle of the house with his head lowered kicking at the ground. Sam walked up to him and sighed, "Well, there's nothing down here," he said turning off his flashlight and putting it back in his pocket. Dean came downstairs and pursed his lips, "Yeah, nothing up there either." Cas looked up at them, "Well then we can leave now right?" he asked shyly. Dean chuckled, "Yeah, you wish. We have to circle the perimeter, see if anything or anyone is still out there waiting for us to come out." Cas grinned and followed Dean and Sam out of the house.

Sam stayed near the front of the house while Dean and Cas circled the back. Dean let Cas stand watch for a bit, "I'll be over here if you find anything," Dean shouted standing a few meters away from Cas, "Okay," Cas stuttered. Dean stood with his hands in his pockets watching Cas. He smiled a bit, because he adored the way Cas wanted to be a hunter so badly. Cas walked further away from Dean and closer into the forest behind the house. He didn't know what exactly he was looking for, but it couldn't be that hard to find, right? He walked carefully through the tangled branches and tried not to trip over any tree roots. Dean stood behind impatiently waiting for Cas, he'd been in there too long he thought. He leaned back on his heals impatiently, "Cas! Cas, can you hear me?" he shouted into the darkness of the forest, but no one replied back, "Son of a bitch," he mumbled under his breath.

Sam stood at the bottom of the hill in front of the house breathing warm air into his hands, "Come on, where are you," he mumbled, "Why don't you turn around and you'll see," a voice said behind him. He quickly spun around and pulled out his gun and aimed it at the women standing in front of him. She flashed him her black eyes and he took a step, "Abbadon," he hissed. She smiled and snickered, "Wow Sam, you are the smart one," she said walking closer to him. He stumbled back walking further away from her and fell over a tree root sticking out of the ground. Abbadon stood over him and placed her foot on his chest, pushing him down, "Now Sam, let me put you out of your misery," she said moving her foot to his neck, but just then something his the back of her head and she spun around.

Cas stood a few feet away from her catching his breath. She got off Sam and started towards him, "Castiel, did you throw something at me?" she hissed at him. Cas held in his breath and took a step back, "Uh, no," he lied. Abbadon picked him up by the collar and held him in the air, "When I'm through with you, you're gonna wish you never fell," she sneered, "Hey, let him go you son of a bitch," Dean shouted running up to the scene. Abbadon pushed Cas to ground and walked over to Dean. Cas crawled to Sam, making sure he wasn't hurt, "So, Abbadon found a new vessel?" Cas croaked. Sam nodded and tried to sit up.

Dean pulled out the demon blade and held onto it as Abbadon approached him, "Dean, do you really think I can't see what you're planning on doing?" she asked tiredly grabbing the demon blade from him swiftly. Dean blinked and looked down at his hand where the blade once was, "I didn't plan on you doing that," he swallowed. Abbadon grinned and pinned Dean against the ground. She bent down over him and smiled, "Look Dean, I didn't wanna do this, it wasn't supposed to be you, but you've given me no choice." Dean squirmed under Abbadon, trying to get back up, but it was no use.

Cas got up to help Dean, but Abbadon had him pinned against the ground along with Sam. She twirled the demon blade in her hand and held it close to Dean's face, "Say hello to mommy for me," she said then stabbed him in the side, turning the blade into him before pulling it out.

"Dean!"

"No!" Sam and Cas cried.

Abbadon dropped the blade beside her then vanished leaving Dean on the ground coughing in pain. Cas ran up to him and tried to stop to bleeding, "No, no you- we can fix this, right Sam, we can-if we just stop the bleeding, you'll be okay, right?" he said tears swelling in his eyes. Sam sat in the same spot a few feet away from Cas and didn't say anything. Cas sat with his legs crossed and pulled Dean onto his lap carefully. Dean winced in pain, "Cas, you can't…" Dean tried to speak, but started coughing on his words, "Shh, it's okay, I'll take care of you, I'll-" Cas' voice broke off into sobs as he held onto Dean. Dean's eyes shifted slowly to meet Cas', "I-you were supposed to-she was going to kill you if I…" Dean's voice broke into coughs as he tried to explain to Cas what happened. Cas placed his hand on Dean's cheek, "Why didn't you just let her take me, it-it would've be so much easier, I can't even bring you back, you know that right? I can't do anything for you," he said his voice breaking. Dean reached up with the strength that he had left and grabbed Cas' face in his hands, bringing him down to his face and kissing him softly on the lips. Cas kissed him back softly before Dean winced from the pain in his side and broke from the kiss. Cas frowned at him and Dean smiled up at him before the light in his eyes faded.


End file.
